<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>From What I've Tasted of Desire by Turn_of_the_Sonic_Screw</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29328162">From What I've Tasted of Desire</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Turn_of_the_Sonic_Screw/pseuds/Turn_of_the_Sonic_Screw'>Turn_of_the_Sonic_Screw</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>February Ficlet Challenge 2021 [8]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Critical Role (Web Series)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Established Relationship, Extended Metaphors, F/F, Post-Coital</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 10:56:06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>255</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29328162</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Turn_of_the_Sonic_Screw/pseuds/Turn_of_the_Sonic_Screw</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Beau thinks she has the Mighty Nein figured out. </p>
<p>Yasha proves a...pleasant surprise.</p>
<p>Pairing: Beau/Yasha<br/>Prompt: Fire</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Beauregard Lionett/Yasha</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>February Ficlet Challenge 2021 [8]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2141604</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>February Ficlet Challenge 2021: Apocalypse No</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>From What I've Tasted of Desire</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Beau likes to think she has her friends pegged. Caleb’s the one whose dark past and thirst for knowledge threaten to subsume him. Jester’s the wild card. Cad’s the mom friend, slowly patching together their traumas and their foibles. </p>
<p>And Yasha? </p>
<p>Yasha’s like ice, Beau decides. Cool, silent, a little off-putting. Secrets hidden deep, preserved and locked away from prying eyes. Treacherous in the dark but shining and unmoving in the sun. Yeah, Beau has Yasha figured out.</p>
<p>Past Beau, decides Present Beau, was a godsdamned idiot.</p>
<p>Yasha is fire, carefully banked against cold, dark nights, waiting for some scrap of fuel to flare up. Fire to ward off the beasts and bandits that stalk by darkness and to temper steel in the heat of the day. Fire to warm your hands when you’re making camp, to let your cheeks grow red as you watch it dance. To bring heat to her belly and loins as strong hands hold her without flinching or trembling, up against a wall, where her hot tongue can drag rough licks up her thighs to her--</p>
<p>Hang on, Beau considers. Did she really just use ‘hot tongue’ as part of a fire analogy? That feels too on the nose. Eh, she’s still workshopping it, she decides, and moves to a fresh line in her journal. Before she sets her pen back to paper, she spares a glance for Yasha’s form, naked and curled on her bed in Caleb’s magic tower. Maybe, she thinks, she should work on her sketching instead…</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Sadly, Yasha does not have Beau pegged - at least not in this fic. Sequel, anyone?</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>